<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You promised. by Jaimyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016176">You promised.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy'>Jaimyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin and Nines respond to a tip they never expect for it to be an ambush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You promised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About twenty people had stepped out from the shadows, backing Gavin and Nines into a corner. Gavin cursed under his breath while looking around for any type of opening for them to escape from but there were too many people and his mind was getting more overwhelmed by the second. The people were holding all sorts of weapons, sticks, crowbars, bats and he could even swear he had seen somebody carry a knife, but he just hoped he had seen it wrong.</p><p>    "Okay, you got us now.. What do you need?" Gavin asked, trying to stay calm to give them any chance of escaping this mess unharmed, also not wanting to anger the crowd any more than they already seemed to be.</p><p> "We want the android!" one of the men in the crowd yelled out which quite surprised Gavin. This group of people had tricked them into coming this place all because they were anti android? seemed a bit dramatic to him but then again, these people were known for going over the top when it came down to their hate.</p><p>    "You know damn well that this shit isn't going to work. We have already called in for back up so you should all just leave now and we will pretend like nothing happened.. Unless you would rather keep this up and get arrested ofcourse," Gavin said with a shrug as he looked the person who appeared to be the leader of the group into the eyes, hoping to intimade them a little bit at least.</p><p>The person in front just let out a scoff and shook his head. "I know you haven't done shit and you ain't gonna do shit, so just hand over the android and we will let you go, we don't care about people who kiss android ass, you'll just have to replace your little android boyfriend," they said with a laugh, the crowd behind them laughing along with them even though it wasn't even funny.</p><p>    "Playtime is over," Gavin said while grabbing Nines's wrist, causing one of the protestors to hit Gavin on the arm. he hissed in pain as he dropped his arm. "Fucking bitch!" he called out, walking over towards the person who had hit him, punching them into the face with his fist which only caused the other protestors to attack him. </p><p>Nines took the moment in which the protestors were busy to slip through the crowd, grabbing Gavin by the jacket before running off towards a separate room. He pushed Gavin into the room and shut the door, blocking it by pushing over the bookshelf that was standing right next to it. He dropped his shoulders in relief when the protestors went quiet, seeming to give up on trying to break into the room.</p><p>    "That was crazy.. Did you really have to provoke them?" Nines questioned while turning over to look at Gavin who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, a hand pressed against his side as the dark red stain of blood seemed to be collecting into the fabric of his shirt. "Gavin!" </p><p>Gavin let out a grunt as he seemed to be in and out of consiousness, losing blood quickly. Nines pulled off Gavin's jacket, throwing it to the ground before peeling the shirt up to look at the damage. There was a large wound right below Gavin's ribs with blood pouring out which now leaked past his side onto the ground, creating a puddle. </p><p>Nines was usually not one to panic but they were in a difficult situation, not knowing where the protestors were in the building or if they even were still in the building. There was seemingly no way out of the room outside of a window which was high up on the wall and seeing Gavin's state it would be impossible for him to get through there. </p><p>    "Hold on Gavin," Nines whispered as he lightly tapped his partner's cheek. "Hey, stay with me, don't you dare try and go to sleep, I need you to stay awake and talk to me," Nines said while he pressed his hands against Gavin's wound, looking around the room frantically for anything that he could use to stop the bleeding.</p><p>    "Nin..es" Gavin managed to mutter out, his skin starting to become pale and he became weaker with the minute. Gavin pushed all of his energy to raise up his hand to touch his partners cheek, staining the synthetic skin red. "You have to get out of here.. Leave me," Gavin said with a small smile, looking into Nines's eyes.</p><p>    "No way in hell that I would leave you behind! I am sure the backup will be here any minute, I just need you to hold on a little longer!"  Nines almost yelled, his thirium pump was beating like crazy and his stress levels were raised to levels he had never experienced before. Was this how a panic attack felt like?</p><p>Gavin's eyes were starting to fall and Nines lightly shook him to try and keep him awake. "Gavin no, you need to keep your eyes open! Come on, you always brag about how you are tough and can't be killed so easily, you have to prove that to me now! you promised me you would never leave me!" Nines called out louder this time, getting caught off guard when he suddenly felt something wet fall past his chin. <em>he was crying</em></p><p>    "Gavin please.." Nines begged in a softer voice as he let his head fall against the smaller male's chest, his hands still pressing against the wound as he became awfully aware of the feeling of Gavin's blood seaping between his fingers. </p><p>Was this truly going to be the end of their time together? No more waking Gavin up when he had overslept? No more Gavin telling him to get him a coffee only to find that the sneaky guy had put a tiny note inside of the mug just for Nines to see? No more sleepless night where they would just hang out on the couch together, watching old sappy movies which would always end with Nines teasing Gavin for the tears in his eyes? <strong>No more Gavin?</strong></p><p>A coughing sound caused Nines to look up again, being met with Gavin's eyes and that cheeky smile playing on his lips. "I am hard to kill, Nines." </p><p>Nines was about to answer Gavin's witty comment but he got interupted by the sounds outside of the door. Their backup had finally arrived. Nines jumped to his feet to remove the barrier infront of the door. "We're in here!" He called out while running back to Gavin to once again apply pressure to the wound.</p><p>    "You didn't think I was just going to leave you like that, right?" Gavin whispered as he pulled his partner closer to him to engage in a tired yet passionate kiss before he dropped his head back against the wall. He had once again passed out but atleast he was still breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>